Real Emotion \ 1000 Words
real Emotion / 1000 Words est sorti le 5 mars 2003. Ce single réunit les deux chansons utilisées dans Final Fantasy X-2, dans leurs versions complètes et instrumentales. Le tout est interprété par Koda Kumi. Pistes #'real Emotion - Original Mix' #:Composition: Kazuhiro Hara (原 一博) #:Arrangement: h-wonder (Hiroki Wada 和田 弘樹) #:Paroles: Kenn Kato (加藤 健) #'1000 Words - Original Mix' #:Composition & arrangement: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings (篠崎 正嗣 Strings) #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi (中西 康晴) #:Guitare: Takashi Masuzaki (増崎 孝司) #:Chœur: Kumi Sasaki (佐々木 久美) & Taeko Saito (斉藤 妙子) #'real Emotion - Instrumental' #:Composition: Kazuhiro Hara #:Arrangement: h-wonder #'1000 Words - Instrumental' #:Composition & arrangement: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi #:Guitare: Takashi Masuzaki Versions rejetées real Emotion :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? (Yeah, hey) :What can I do for you? (Oh na-na-na, yeah) :What can I do for you? :I can hear you :What can I do for you? (Oh-oh) :What can I do for you? (Oh baby, yeah) :What can I do for you? :Never thought that I would wind up by myself :If I told my wild imagination :But I hear I am finding myself so lost :And there is a way for me to turn back :All the things I see :They are different from :What I had imagined they would be :Everything is different :Now I'm getting dizzy spells :It's real emotion, shakin' up the world :I'll never give it up :I don't ever wanna :Lose this far :No more than I can do :When I am just too wrong :And in my heart I can hear you say :That I am not alone :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :I can hear you :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :Never gotta look back, I'm already here :'Cause you gave me faith :I'm on my own now :If anything happens unexpectedly :I know you are there to come and save me :What do I do now? :What can I do now? :For the truth that you have made me see :All that I can do now :Is believe in what I feel :It's real emotion, shakin' up the world :I'll be forever blessed for you to stand by me :Then, before :So many things you tell me :That's why I am here :You give me strength and now I know :That I am not alone :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :What can I do for you? :I can hear you :It's real emotion, shakin' up the world :You're always here with me, so deep in my heart :And I am there :Beside you when you need me :Since I'm finally strong :Just close your eyes and you'll see me there :'Cause you are not alone :It's real emotion, shakin' up the world :I'll never give it up :I don't ever wanna :Lose this far :No more than I can do :When I am just too wrong :And in my heart I can hear you say :That I am not alone :What can I do for you? (Yeah-hey) :What can I do for you? (Oh na-na-na, yeah) :What can I do for you? :I can hear you :What can I do for you? (Oh-oh) :What can I do for you? (Ooh baby, yeah, ohh yeah-oh yeah) :What can I do for you? :I can hear you 1000 Words :I know that you lied to me :Using gentle words to shelter me :Your words are like a dream :But dreams could never fool me :It's not right to me :I acted so distant then :Turned my back as you walked away :But I was listening :That you fight your battles far from me :It’s not right to me :“Don’t you worry ‘cause I’ll come back” :I could hear you speaking :As you walked to the door :I acted strong to hide the pain :When I turn back the pages :Crying might’ve been the answer :What if I’d shed my tears :And begged you not to leave? :But now I’m not afraid to do what’s in my heart :Those thousand words :Have never been spoken :Though far away :I’m sending them to you :Wherever you are :Suspended on shiny wings :Those thousand words :Have never been spoken :They’ll cradle you :Making all of your pain seem so far away :And hold you forever :The dream isn’t over yet :I pretend and say I can forget :I still relive that day :You’ve been there with me all the way :It’s not right of me :“Don’t you worry ‘cause I’ll write you” :I could see you speaking :As you looked away :I acted strong to hide the love :When I turn back the pages :Anger might’ve been the answer :What if I shook my head :And said that I can’t wait? :But now I’m not afraid to do what’s in my heart :Those thousand words :Have never been spoken :Though far away :I’m sending them to you :Wherever you are :Suspended on shiny wings :Those thousand words :Have never been spoken :They’ll cradle you :Making all of your pain seem so far away :And hold you forever :Those thousand words :Have never been spoken :La la la la :I’m sending them to you :Wherever you are :Suspended on shiny wings :Those thousand words :Have never been spoken :La la la la :They'll make all of those years seem like only days :La la la la la-la Galerie Vidéos Lien externe *Page chez Avex Entertainment en:real Emotion/1000 Words Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X-2